Batman: Arkham Chaos (2015 Video Game)
Information After the huge success of Batman: Arkham City, Rocksteady and Warner Bros have decided to craft a fourth game in the widely popular “Arkham” series. The game will be titled Batman: Arkham Chaos. It will be released on the Xbox One, PS4, and Wii U as well as the Xbox 360 and PS3, in the U.S on September 14th, 2015. 3DS and Vita versions will hit stores a week later on September 21st, 2015. The UK, Australia, and Japan will be able to get all platforms starting on October 9th, 2015. The rest of the world will have the game released to them on October 22nd, 2015. A worldwide PC and Mac release is slated for early to mid January 2016. WB Montreal will not be producing this game. However, it will recognize the continuity of Batman: Arkham Origins Game Modes Story Mode Players can play as Batman and some of his allies as they progress through a plot line. Characters can also level up to achieve upgrades such as armor increases, new gadgets, and enhanced abilities. Aside from the main story, players can also freely roam the play area, doing whatever they desire. An array of side missions and collectibles also scatter the city, leaving plenty to do, even after the storyline is complete. There are three difficulty levels, Easy, Normal, and Hard. These can change the amount of damage thugs and bosses, increase the amount of thugs, give thugs and bosses more health, give thugs and bosses quicker reaction times, and decrease the experience needed to level up from enemies. While Batman's storyline lasts nearly three times the length of Arkham City's story,the other free roam characters each have a story about 1/2 the length of Arkham City. All DLC characters don't have any story parts, but once they are purchased, spawn points will appear in the playable area so they can free roam. New Game + If a player completes the main story on either the Normal or Hard difficulty level, then they unlock the option to start a New Game +. This mode, which is chosen separately from Story Mode, allows players to play the story again, but with super tough henchman and bosses, no counter icon displayed, and a few new Easter Eggs. To compensate for the extreme difficulty, players will keep all their upgrades from their 1st playthrough Villain Revenge Mode This lets players test their Batman: Arkham Chaos skills in various challenge maps using many different characters, some being exclusive to this mode. There are 3 types of challenge maps. They are Combat, Predator, and Behemoth. Combat In Combat maps, characters fight through 5 rounds of thugs, goons, and henchman, which each round becoming increasingly difficult. A point system is implemented, and players aim to reach three point goals, each one being double the value of the previous. Extreme In Extreme Combat maps, characters fight in the same areas as their non-Extreme counterparts, but with the enemies being even more difficult. More weapons are used by thugs, goons, and henchmen, and players may also face mini-bosses such as Titan thugs or Lieutenants. Also, the goals for reaching point values are significantly higher. Predator In Predator maps, characters attempt to silently take out a group of armed thugs. Players also have three optional objectives to complete, which normally involves taking out a goon in a certain way or using a specific gadget. There is also a timer at the top of the screen that shows the time elapsed since you began the map. Extreme In Extreme Predator maps, characters play in the same rooms as the regular Predator maps. However, more if not all enemies will have body armor, thugs will carry higher caliber weapons, and have upgraded senses. In addition to this, the three optional goals are much more difficult and/or risky to perform. Behemoth In Behemoth maps, player use characters that are very large, and only playable in this form of challenge map. The characters will roam through a massive room or hallway filled with thugs and special items. Players can uses basic brute attacks, throw objects or unconscious bodies, or use items to perform a special attack that can only be executed by that character. Characters will try to reach point values, similar to Combat maps, and do three objectives, similar to Predator maps. Due to the sheer size of the characters, they cannot be harmed by normal henchmen, but can be harmed by a mini-boss. The time limit for Behemoth maps are 3:00, or until all goons are knocked out and objects destroyed. Extreme In Extreme Behemoth maps, you play in the exact same areas that are featured in the non-Extreme maps. There are more enemies, more mini-bosses, and more special items. But, the time limit is only 2:00, the point objectives are higher, and the goals are harder to perform. Replay Mode Here, players can replay sections of the main story. Can be used to revisit missions for fun, go Easter Egg hunting, or even to hear all the pieces of dialouge. Playable Characters Main Story (Free Roam, Story Sections, Combat, and Predator maps) Batman/Bruce Wayne Catwoman/Selina Kyle Robin/Tim Drake Nightwing/Dick Grayson Batgirl/Cassandra Cain Azrael/Micheal Lane Mr. Freeze/Victor Fries DLC (Free Roam, Combat and Predator maps) Batfamily Pack The Spoiler/Stephanie Brown Creeper/Jack Ryder Batwoman/Kate Kane Huntress/Helena Burtinelli Arkham Rouges Pack Hush/Tommy Elliot The Riddler/Eddie Nashton Red Hood/Jason Todd Talia Al Ghul Black Mask Pack Black Mask/Roman Sionis Deathstroke/Slade Wilson Deadshot/Floyd Lawton Lady Shiva/Sandra Woosan Firefly/Garfeld Lynn's Electrocutioner/Lester Buchinsky Copperhead Behemoth Maps Penguin Titan Thug Joker Titan Thug Joker (Titan Infected) Harley Titan Thug Two-Face Titan Thug Black Mask Titan Thug Fear Gas Titan Thug Blockbuster/Mark Desmond Solomon Grundy/Cyrus Gold Bane Killer Croc/Waylon Jones Villains Main Story The Intimidators The Riddler/Eddie Nashton, Black Mask/Roman Sionis, Scarecrow/Jonathan Crane, Hush/Tommy Elliot, and Professor Pyg/Lazlo Valentin Harley and Ivy's Gang Harley Quinn/Harleen Quinzel and Poison Ivy/Pamela Isley Two-Face's Gang Two-Face/Harvey Dent, and the Abramovici Twins Penguin's Monsters/Gang Penguin/Oswald Cobblepot, Solomon Grundy/Cyrus Gold, Blockbuster/Mark Desmond, and Gorrila Grodd TYGER/LexCorp Eli Strange, Lex Luthor, TYGER, Mad Hatter/Jervis Tetch, Mr. ZZZ, and Signalman/Phillip Cobb The League of Assassins Ra's Al Ghul, Talia Al Ghul, and KGBeast/Anatoli Kynazev Solo Villains Red Hood/Jason Todd Crazy Quilt/Paul Dekker Zsasz/Victor Zsasz Deadshot/Floyd Lawton Deathstroke/Slade Wilson Side Mission (and characters besides Batman) Villains Catman/Thomas Blake and Cyber Cat/Christina Chiles The Ratcatcher/Otis Flannegan Tweedledee/Deever Tweed and Tweedledum/Dumfrey Tweed The Broker/Sherman Fine Killer Moth/Drury Walker Prometheus/Chad Graham Kite Man/Charles Brown Sugar/Peyton Riley and Scarface Humpty Dumpty/Humphrey Dumpler Man-Bat/Kirk Langstrom Cluemaster/Arthur Brown Slyfox Anarky/Lonnie Machin Lady Shiva/Shiva Cain Calculator/Noah Kuttler Doctor Hurt/Simon Hurt Maxie Zeus and Harpy/Iris Phelios Great White Shark/Warren White Zodiac Master Jane Doe Cavalier/Hudson Pyle Batzarro/Wayne Bruce The Maronis The Falcones Junkyard Dog/Tucker Long and Doodlebug/Daedulus Boch Calendar Man/Julian Day Condiment King/Mitchell Mayo Electrocutioner/Lester Buchinsky List Of Bios (characters not already mentioned) Rupert Throne Lucius Fox Vicki Vale Aaron Cash Superman/Clark Kent Lady Blackhawk/Zinda Blake Ten Eyed Man/Philip Reardon Bat-Mite Deadman/Boston Brand Holly Robinson Tony Zucco Joe Chill Lew Moxon Edward Skeevers Son Of Pyg/Janosz Valentin The White Rabbit Onomatopoeia Clock King/William Tockman Captain Stingaree/Karl Courtney Magpie/Margeret Pye Film Freak/Burt Weston Gentleman Ghost/James Craddock Amygdala/Aaron Helzinger Black Spider/Derek Coe King Snake/Edmund Dorrance Zebra Man/Jake Baker Trigger Twins/Thomas Trigger and Tad Trigger Mr. Polka Dot/Abner Krill Firebug/Joeseph Rigger The Question/Charles Szasz Harold Allnut Wildcat/Ted Grant David Cain Owlman Lock-Up/Lyle Bolton Ace The Bat Hound Dr. Leslie Thompkins Ragman/Rory Regan Katana/Tatsu Yamashiro Mr. Toad Bag O' Bones/Ned Creegan Eraser/Leonard Fiasco Commissioner James Gordon Renee Montoya Harvey Bullock Crispus Allen Plot TBD Gadgets TBD Alternate Costumes Batman Batman Begins Batman The Dark Knight Returns Batman Beyond Batman Earth One Batman Year One Batman Batzarro Knightfall Batman 1989 Batman Civilian Outfit 1970s Batman Batman INC. Batman Adam West Batman Animated Batman Armored Batman Sinestro Corps Batman Green Lantern Batman White Lantern Batman Catwoman The Dark Knight Rises Catwoman Animated Catwoman The Long Halloween Catwoman Civilian Outfit Julie Newmar Catwoman Patience Phillips Catwoman Batman Returns Catwoman Holly Robinson Catwoman Brave and the Bold Catwoman Violet Lantern Catwoman Robin Red Robin Animated Robin Burt Ward Robin Damian Wayne Robin Jason Todd Robin Batman and Robin Robin Earth-Two Robin Civilian Outfit Green Lantern Robin Nightwing Animated Nightwing Flashpoint Nightwing Year One Nightwing Violet Nightwing Green Nightwing Early Nightwing Civilian Outfit Batgirl Animated Batgirl Barbara Gordon Batgirl Stephanie Brown Batgirl Yvonne Craig Batgirl Civilian Outfit Azrael Animated Azrael Jean-Paul Valley Azrael Mr. Freeze Animated Mr. Freeze Batman and Robin Mr. Freeze Unarmored Mr. Freeze Otto Preminger Mr. Freeze The Spoiler Animated Spoiler Civilian Outfit Batwoman Animated Batwoman Mystery of the Batwoman Batwoman Silver Age Batwoman Bette Kane Batwoman Civilian Outfit Creeper Animated Creeper JLA Creeper Kingdom Come Creeper Earth-Nine Creeper Civilian Outfit Huntress Animated Huntress Earth-Two Huntress Birds of Prey Huntress No Man’s Land Huntress Civilian Outfit Hush Animated Hush Civilian Tommy Elliot Civilian Bruce Wayne Gates Of Gotham Hush Deathstroke Titans Plague Deathstroke New 52 Deathstroke Animated Deathstroke Earth-Ninety Seven Deathstroke Civilian Oufit The Riddler Animated Riddler Frank Gorshin Riddler Batman Forever Riddler The Batman Riddler Civilian Outfit Red Hood Animated Red Hood Red Lantern Red Hood Civilian Outfit Cyborg Animated Cyborg Titans Tomorrow Cyborg Flashpoint Cyborg New 52 Cyborg Cyberion Earth-23 Cyborg Captain Marvel Animated Captain Marvel Captain Marvel Jr. New 52 Captain Marvel Earth-5 Captain Marvel The Dark Knight Strikes Again Captain Marvel Civilian Outfit Aquaman Animated Aquaman Sword of Atlantis Aquaman Seven Seas Aquaman Bronze Age Aquaman Black Lantern Aquaman Justice Aquaman Civilian Outfit Black Canary Animated Black Canary Birds Of Prey Black Canary Earth-Three Black Canary Golden Age Black Canary Civilian Outfit Acheivments/Trophies TBD Voice Cast *Kevin Conroy - Batman, Hush, Batzarro *Dino Andrade - Scarecrow, Crazy Quilt *Nolan North - Penguin, Black Mask, Kite Man *Troy Baker - Two-Face, Robin *Fred Tatasciore - Bane, KGBeast, Mr. Hammer *Robin Atkin Downes - Firefly *Steven Blum - Killer Croc, Blockbuster, Creeper, Sickle, Electrocutioner *Gary Dourdan - Crispus Allen, Doodlebug *Dee Bradley Baker - Ra's al Ghul, Signalman *Maurice LaMarche - Calendar Man, Mr. Freeze *Misty Lee - Sugar *Tom Kenny - Scarface, Condiment King *Wally Wingert - The Riddler *Danny Jacobs - Zsasz, The Broker *Jensen Ackles - Red Hood *Peter MacNicol - Mad Hatter *Grey DeLisle - Catwoman *Tasia Valenza - Poison Ivy *Tara Strong - Harley Quinn, The Spoiler *P.J. Mattson - Harpy, Renne Montoya *Tom Kane - Quincy Sharp *David Kaye - Commsioner Gordon *Powers Booth - Gorilla Grodd, Mr. ZZZ Sr. *Kelly Hu - Lady Shiva *Rosa Salazar - Copperhead *Martin Jarvis - Alfred Pennyworth *Kimberly Brooks - Oracle, Anne Bishop *Loren Lester - Nightwing, Slyfox *James Horan - Jack Ryder *Kari Wahlgren - Vicki Vale *Kevin Michael Richardson - Lucis Fox *Stana Katic - Talia al Ghul *Zhang ZiYi - Lady Shiva *Duane R. Sheapard - Aaron Cash *Roger Rose - William North, Zodiac Master *John DiMaggio - Man-Bat, Aquaman *Rob Paulson - Sal Maroni *Corey Burton - Solomon Grundy, Killer Moth, Eli Strange *Khary Payton - Azrael, Mr. ZZZ, Cyborg *Bruce Greenwood - Prometheus *Jennifer Hale - Jane Doe, Huntress *Rick D. Wasserman - Clayface, Deadshot *Chris Cox - Eddie Burlow *Vannessa Marshall - Black Canary *Andre Sogiluzzo - Carmine Falcone, Anarky *Eric Bauza - Junkyard Dog *Audrey Wasilewski - Cyber Cat, Batgirl *Kevin DeLaney - Captain Marvel, Cluemaster *Rob Castanzo - Harvey Bullock *Bill Faggerbakke - Humpty Dumpty *Samuel Vincent - Electrocutioner, Professor Pyg *Joe Thomas - Lex Luthor *Herman Sanchez - Maxie Zeus, Cavalier *Patrick Seitz - Deathstroke, Ratcatcher *Richard Epcar - Great White Shark, Joker Hallucinations *Tara Platt - Batwoman *Graham McTavish - Doctor Hurt *Jeff Bergman - Tweedledee and Tweedledum *Douglas Lawerence Osowaski - Calculator Addtional Voices *Eric Bauza *Joe Holt *Roger Craig Smith *Chris Gardner *Peter Lurie *Diedrich Bader *Erin Torpey *Rick Negron *Diedrich Bader *Susan Eisenberg *Philip Proctor *Hynden Walch *Rick D. Wasserman *Terri Hawkes *Robin Atkin Downes *Brian Bloom *Nika Futterman *Daran Norris *Elizabeth Daily *Dave Fennoy *Gregg Berger *Tricia Helfer *Jodi Benson *Lex Lang *James Arnold Taylor *Danica McKellar *Kim Mai Guest *Vannessa Marshall *Olivia d'Abo *Gina Torres *April Stewart *Gary Anthony Williams *Richard McGonagle *Josh Keaton *Matthew Mercer *David Faustino *Benjamin Diskin *Yuri Lowenthal *Colleen O'Shaunggesy *Rino Romano *Sam Riegel *Dawnn Lewis *Cree Summer *April Winchell *Audrey Wasilewski *Summalee Montano *Jason Spisak *Brian George *David Kaufman *Nick Jameson *Jason Marsden *Jim Meskimen *Keone Young *Lacey Chabert *Greg Ellis *Travis Willingham *Julianne Grossman *Eliza Schneider *Kath Soucie *Clive Revill *David Sobolov *Andy Milder *David Markus *Kimberly Brooks *Lloyd Sherr *Andrea Baker *Rachael MacFarlane *Susan Blakeslee *Peter Renaday *Vicki Lewis *James Patrick Stuart *David Kaufman *Robert Tinkler *Ali Hillis *Phil LaMarr *Michael Beattie *S. Scott Bullock *Keith Ferguson *Bumper Robinsion *Vyvan Pham *Michael Gough *Cathy Cavadini *Mitchell Whitfield *Greg Cipes *Serena Berman *J. K. Simmons *Nicholas Guest *Stephen Stanton *Michael Benyaer *Christian Lanz *Jeff Bergman *Courtenay Taylor *Chris Edgerly *Tara Strong *Jim Cummings *Robert Clotworthy *Ogie Banks *Janice Kawaye Crew *Collette Sunderman - Casting and Voice Director *Nick Arundel - Composer *John Williams - Composer, Music Arranger *Micheal Story - Composer, Co-Arranger *Sefton Hill - Game Director *David Hego - Art Director *Paul Dini - Writer Ownsership All of these ideas are owned by JJJBATMAN PLEASE DO NOT POST YOUR OWN IDEAS ON THIS PAGE WITHOUT THE CONSENT OF JJJBATMAN. A note to spoonwave: Please stop posting your game ideas on this page. You already have your own page that contains the exact same ideas. Category:DC Comics Category:DC Category:Video games Category:Various Category:Superheroes Category:Action Category:Video Games Category:Games